Blame It on the Booze
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Chandler/Kent: Kent gets drunk as the team is at a pub and says things he shouldn't say. Heavily focuses on Kent's point of view. One shot story.


Hello again! Things have been pretty depressing and stressful at work so I turned to writing. This one came to me on the spur of the moment and I wrote it quickly, so it's probably not the best I've written. But I hope you'll still enjoy reading it despite its shortcomings.

Spoiler: Refers to a some parts in Series 4. You must have seen it by now, right? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Whitechapel!

**Blame It on the Booze**

* * *

"Sir, how about we go out to the pub for some team building?"

"The pub again Miles? Surely there must be another alternative than to get wasted," Chandler protested.

"Hey, it's close by and almost everyone drinks so why not? We went for teppenyaki before on your birthday, so it's my turn to pick this time."

"I have no problems with the pub. It's just that I would rather stay in control, if you know what I mean."

"Come on, boss. It's been a while since you've really sat back and relaxed. The team could really use it. So, could you. What do you say?"

Chandler smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

D.C. Kent drowned his 2nd beer and promptly ordered another one in its place. Lately, he was getting frustrated with everything. His career, his social life, and his love life, or lack thereof. He was still nursing the remnants of the black eye he had received from Mansell for his part in his involvement in helping to break up the older D.C.'s relationship with his twin sister, Erica. It still bugged him that Mansell got everything in the end that the idiot didn't deserve it, even though Kent had caved in to the pressure and eventually did the right thing by owning up to his lie. He was practically forced to do it by Riley's nagging and threats. Like always, he got bullied around by everyone and like an obedient dog, he had obeyed.

Kent's eyes wandered over to Miles and Chandler in the corner table. His heart constricted painfully as he realized that his unrequited love for Chandler would probably always stay unrequited. It still stung every time he remembered how the boss practically jumped down his throat for daring to mention that Chandler had a romantic interest in Morgan, even though it was plain as day to anyone that had eyes. If the comment had come from D.S. Miles, he wouldn't have been so agitated. But because it came from Kent, he was treated differently. The harsh reality was that Kent would always be treated differently. It hurt even worse when Chandler quickly dismissed what Kent initially thought to be concern for his black eye the day he was injured. He made it perfectly clear that his only concern was Kent's lack of professionalism. He didn't even ask if he was ok.

The young D.C. started pouring his beer down his throat to dull the wrenching pain in his heart, but it wasn't working no matter how much he wanted it to.

"Watch it there, Kent. That's more than you're used to, isn't it?" Mansell asked as he sauntered over to where he was sitting.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the pent up frustration, but Kent was fed up with his situation and took it out on the nearest person.

"What do you care? You've got everything you wanted, didn't you?" Kent replied in slurred voice. "You've got a family, a new girlfriend. All of which you don't deserve in the least. Do me a favor and just sod off."

Riley's keen ears picked up on the tension brewing. She quickly made her way over to them, hoping to prevent another incident from occurring. Twice in the same week and both the quarreling D.C.'s would get the sack for sure. Miles and Chandler turned their attention as Kent's voice could be heard clear across the room.

"Mansell, you're nothing but a horny superficial jackass that lives by his charm. You talk big, but underneath the surface you're nothing but a coward. Why don't you prove what a big man you are by punching me again? That's what bullies like you do, isn't it?"

Mansell would have normally decked Kent, but it was obvious that the younger man had more than he could handle. He was more surprised than angry at Kent's unusual outburst. He knew that Kent was tense lately, but he didn't realize there was more to it than the younger man let on.

"Emerson, keep your voice down," Riley hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you want to get in trouble again?"

"Oh, forgive me, your highness," Kent replied sarcastically as he did a mocking bow. "I forgot to ask your permission to do anything. Are you going to threaten to throw me off the roof again? Why don't I cry crocodile tears as well? Then you could give me the same sympathy as you did for Mansell. Maybe I should go through your e-mail and send Buchan another fake love note. That's no problem, right? Because you would forgive me and still stand up for me. Oh no, that's right. It's always Mansell that you're best buddies with and so readily forgive. I'm just someone you both like to talk about behind my back and push around."

"Kent, that's enough," Mansell interrupted sternly. "Leave Riley out of it. Your beef is with me. I get that you're angry, but you should keep your mouth shut on matters you don't know anything about."

"I know that if I had two young children, I wouldn't think of taking the cowardly way out and leaving them without a father because another girl dumped me," Kent replied coldly.

Mansell was about to throw a punch at Kent when Chandler stepped in and held back his fist.

"Mansell! Kent! This is a public place. If you have a problem, take it outside."

"D.I. Chandler, how noble of you to step in and save me. Always the knight and shining armor, you are," Kent replied finishing off the rest of his beer.

"I think you should go home, Kent. You've obviously had too much to drink and you don't know what you're saying."

"On the contrary sir, I know exactly what I'm saying. The problem is that you're not listening. You know what else is your problem? You can't see what's in front of you. You spend all your time pining away for what you lost with Morgan that you don't notice that other people exist and who care about you."

Miles quickly stepped in before Kent said something he would truly regret later on. He pulled the younger man aside as he stumbled slightly from the abrupt motion.

"Come along, Kent. Let's take you home. You're going to have a right hangover in the morning."

"Shouldn't you be looking after the boss? That's your job isn't it? My, aren't you the lucky one."

"Kent, for once, shut up!"

The younger man fell unconscious as he finally succumbed to the effects of the alcohol. Miles was having trouble keeping him propped up as Kent slumped in his arms.

"Miles, I think I should take Kent to my flat so that he can sleep it off," Chandler intervened, easily slinging one of Kent's arms over his shoulder, while he kept him up upright with his other arm around Kent's slim waist.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Kent's flat is miles away while mine's just a few minutes from here. Besides, I would feel better if there was someone to look after him. Just in case."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

* * *

Chandler propped his cheek against his fist as it rested against the arm of the recliner next to his bed. He was silently watching over an unconscious Kent as he slept off the effects of the alcohol he had copiously consumed. What had gotten over him? It wasn't his actions that disturbed Chandler. It was more the motivation behind what he had said. What did he mean by his comment that the DI didn't notice that there were other people who cared?

Kent groaned in his sleep as he was beginning to come out of it.

"Kent? Kent, are you awake?"

The younger man turned onto his back as the sheet fell around his waist, revealing his naked chest. Chandler swallowed nervously. He couldn't help but stare at the pale skin in front of him. He reminded him of an angel with his dark curly hair and long eyelashes. A very attractive angel, no less. He wanted to reach out and touch that skin. Would it be as soft as it looked? Chandler suddenly shook his head violently back and forth.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he thought to himself. There had always been an unspoken attraction between them, but he never had the courage to follow through on his feelings. Besides, Kent only saw him as a role model. His idol. His junior officer didn't feel the same way about him. Didn't he?

Kent groaned again, this time fluttering his eyelashes as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up in disorientation. This wasn't his room.

"Where am I?"

"In my flat. How are you feeling?"

Kent's eyes shot wide open as he turned to look over at Chandler and then back to his naked torso. He then realized that the sheet was the only thing covering the rest of his body as he was sleeping in nothing but his boxers. He scrambled up to a sitting position as he pulled the sheets up his chest in embarrassment. He then put a hand to his throbbing head and regretted moving so quickly.

"Here. You might want this," Chandler replied handing him a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thank you, sir."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, compared to what I was feeling before, then yes I'm feeling better. What happened?"

"You passed out. I brought you here so that you could rest, but not before you made a mess all over yourself and the carpet. You didn't even blink an eye when I cleaned you up and put you to bed."

"Why did you take care of me after I made a complete fool of myself?"

"Because I didn't want anything to happen to you, of course."

"Thank you for taking care of me. But, I don't need your pity, sir," Kent replied, turning his back towards Chandler as he lay on his side.

"Kent, is there something you want to tell me?" Chandler asked softly.

"Nothing that would interest you. I've already made a fool of myself tonight. I don't intend on making myself an even bigger fool."

"You said that I didn't notice that there were other people who cared. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Kent replied, stoically.

"You've been unhappy lately. I'm the main reason why, aren't I?" Chandler asked astutely.

"I was drunk and blabbering nonsense. Don't take anything I said seriously."

"Sometimes we speak our true feelings when we're uninhibited. I think what you said was how you really feel."

"If that's how you see things, then you're entitled to your opinion."

"Why are you shutting me out, Kent? You used to be able to talk to me about anything."

"And you used to trust me."

"I still do."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have yelled at me when I called you out on your feelings for Morgan Lamb. If DS Miles had done the same thing, you would have listened to him without question. You always treat me differently, as though I'm an afterthought."

"That was over a year ago. Are you still mad at me for that?"

Kent sighed. "It's not just that. You just don't understand."

"I'm trying to Kent, but you're not making it easy for me."

"Then I'll make it simple so that even you can understand it. I'm in love with you. There. Are you happy now?"

Chandler was glad that Kent's back was turned to him so he couldn't see his reaction.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. You're disgusted by me now, aren't you? I'll get my clothes and leave. And I'll have my letter of resignation for you by the end of the day," Kent replied quietly as he got up to leave pulling the sheets around him.

He felt Chandler's hand reach out to grab his wrist to stop him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I don't think there's anything left to say. I know you're not interested in men, me least of all. So, I'm not going to burden you with my unwanted feelings. I think it's best for everyone involved."

"Kent, look at me."

The younger man couldn't even do that. It hurt too much to look at him.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? You're always so focused on our cases. And you never gave me any indication that you would be open to the idea. You're always being pursued by other women. And I know I'm not the most attractive person. How was I supposed to compete with that?"

Chandler gently pulled Kent towards him so that he sat back on the bed. He sat down next to him and gathered the younger man in his arms.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Kent asked in confusion.

"You have a lot to learn about me, Kent," Chandler replied tipping Kent's chin upward so that he could kiss him.

This couldn't be happening. Was it just some beautiful dream? Yeah, that must be it. He was dreaming in his sleep. But it wasn't. He was wide awake and the love of his life was kissing him after so many years of longing looks and suppressed feelings. Kent closed his eyes, savoring the moment as kissed him back. When they separated, Chandler brought Kent's hands up to his chest so that he could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"That's because of you."

"But when? How?"

"From the first time we met. I've always liked you, Kent."

"You have a funny way of showing it. What about Morgan?" Kent asked painfully. "You were attracted to her. I know you were."

"I thought she could make me forget how I felt about you since I couldn't have you. She helped me with some of my personal issues and I convinced myself that I was attracted to her. It was the classic case of the patient falling for the physician. But when she died, I felt that it was my fault and I've been carrying that guilt with me ever since then. I thought I didn't deserve to be happy, when it was my fault that she died the way that she did. It wasn't that I was in love with Morgan. I was substituting her for you. If I had known how you felt about me, maybe things would have turned out differently."

"Are you saying all of this out of pity?"

"Did that kiss just now feel like pity?"

"It felt…it felt nice. I want to believe you sir, but this is all so sudden. After all these years of wishing and hoping, I can't believe that you like me the way I've always dreamed you would. When you told me to take care of my black eye the other day, I really thought you cared about me as a person. It gave me hope. Instead you treated me so coldly as though I meant nothing to you. How can you expect me to believe you?"

Chandler pulled the younger man back into his arms, comforting him like a child. He should have realized that it wouldn't be easy to convince Kent of his feelings for him.

"I'm sorry Kent. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that I've always had a hard time expressing my true feelings and sometimes things don't always come out the way I intended. All my life, I've followed the straight and narrow way, not necessarily because it was my decision, but because it was expected of me. My professional path was been laid out before me neatly, and then all of a sudden I was thrown for a loop the day I met you. I didn't think that I would be attracted to my own subordinate. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I had no chance. But we had just met and I was so focused on my career at the time. I couldn't just force my affections on you, especially when I didn't know how you felt about me."

"That's a wonderful soliloquy. But I'm having some difficulty believing that."

"What do I have to say to convince you of my feelings?"

"I…I don't know," Kent replied honestly. "I never thought I would have to address this."

"How about I show you instead?"

Before Kent could protest, Chandler pressed Kent back against the mattress and hovered over him. Kent's breathing became unsteady as Chandler slowly lowered his head and kissed Kent's trembling lips tentatively. He deepened the kiss when he felt Kent kiss him back after a moment of hesitation. Chandler's hands began to move slowly and teasingly over Kent's bare skin leaving a trail of fire wherever his hands touched. Kent arched his back as his senses were overloaded with pleasure. He couldn't help crying out when Chandler touched him intimately.

"Should I stop?" Chandler asked, his voice heavy with desire.

Kent nodded his head negatively from side to side, giving his permission to continue. What followed was a night of unbridled passion as both detectives gave in to their physical desires. By the time daylight loomed over the horizon, they were both exhausted from their nocturnal activities. Chandler had spooned up behind Kent, keeping the younger man cradled against his body like a pillow as they slept next to each other.

"That was amazing," Chandler said nuzzling Kent's shoulder softly, as the alarm went off. "Have I fully convinced you yet of my feelings?"

"I'll never doubt you again after last night," Kent murmured as he snuggled up against Chandler. "In fact, I could get used to it."

"Does this mean you're staying in Whitechapel?" Chandler asked against Kent's ear.

Kent turned to look into Chandler's eyes. "For as long as you want me to."

Chandler bent down and kissed him deeply in response. Kent reached up to hook his arms around the other man's neck, bringing him closer. Chandler had been a fool for denying himself for so long when he could have had Kent all of these years. Fortunately, he was given a second chance. Some things were worth waiting for.

"I almost wish we didn't have to go to work," Kent murmured sleepily. "Speaking of which, everyone is probably going to kill me after the tantrum I threw last night. I was so wasted. Did I really say all those horrible things?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But you were in a lot of pain and just lashing out. Everyone understood when they saw that you passed out. But if you're concerned, I'll talk to Mansell, Riley and Miles and smooth things over if they're still mad. Don't worry about it."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Really. But maybe you should get drunk more often. You're more honest about your feelings when you do."

"Don't be cheeky. I've still got a headache from that hangover last night."

"So, I guess that means you don't want to go another round then?" Chandler asked, stroking Kent's nipple teasingly with his thumb.

"Stop that! You know how that drives me crazy," Kent gasped.

Chandler smirked as continued, making Kent wanting more in spite of his protest.

"Blame it on the booze," Chandler replied before proceeding to make love to his adorable detective constable again.

The End

_Written by Sweet Babboo: (17Jan2014)_

_A/N: I miss Whitechapel :(_


End file.
